


Caught in the act

by Spazzyangel97



Series: Coming out [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Boys kissing other boys, Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Mentions of homophobia, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzyangel97/pseuds/Spazzyangel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never actually told anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This is an original work which does not make me any profit. I in no way know or own any of the featured people. This fic in no way reflects the real personal lives of those featured and is not written to purposely offend any individual in anyway. If this fic in any way resembles any other work of fiction it is not on purpose and I'm sorry if is in any way similar to any other work of fiction in this fandom of any other.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes made.

The first person Harry Styles ever came out to was his mum when he was 14. If by came out you mean she walked in on Harry kissing the neighbours son. It wasn't the first time he'd ever kissed a boy and it certainly wouldn't be the last but it was the first time he was ever caught doing it. 

Over the years it would get to become a trend, getting walked in on during sex. 

Every time he was interrupted just as things were getting hot and heavy he would have to stop and explain that 'Yes, he sometimes liked kissing boys. No, it wasn't just a phase. Yes, he was bisexual.' 

It wasn't like he was ashamed of it or anything. Liking what he liked didn't make him a bitch. Everyone was beautiful to him, male or female.

Some people reacted better than others. His mum, Gemma, Robin, they were fine with it, not caring that he liked boys just as much as he liked girls. Others, some of his so called friends, didn't see it as something good. They stopped returning Harry's calls, refusing any invitations to hang out. Harry wasn't worried though. He knew who is real friends were, the ones who had stuck around.

And it's not like it's just boys he's been caught with either. He's been walked in on with his fair share of girls as well.

He's never actually told anyone that he's bisexual though. Anyone who's ever needed to know that he liked boys already knew because they'd walked in on him with one.

This causes a bit of a dilemma for Harry. Because when he'd auditioned for the X Factor he'd never actually thought he'd be put into a boyband with four other lads let alone go on to become as successful as they have. He's never told anyone but he really needs to tell the other lads, soon. When they were first put together he'd just thought 'Well, they're probably just going to walk on me with a guy so there's really no point in telling 'em is there?' but that plan had backfired a bit. Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis seemed to have the uncanny ability to tell when to avoid Harry's place because he has a 'lady' friend over. 

It was frustrating because they were the only people that Harry actually wanted interrupting his sexy times.

But Harry doesn't actually know how to just come out and say the words 'I'm bisexual'. Especially to four of the people he loves most in the world. He doesn't want to lose them over this. 

He practices in the mirror, over and over again, exactly how he's going to say it but he can never quite get it right. It takes him months to work up the confidence. But eventually he does.

The time comes in a hotel room somewhere on the east coast of the US. They're playing video games, Harry vs. Louis at FIFA. Harry's losing. He can't seem to focus, so after having another goal scored against him he pauses the game and throws the console onto the sofa that that all five of them are crammed onto.

He knows the others are looking at him, can feel their gazes prickling at the back of his neck.

He looks up, noting the expressions of confusion and worry that grace the faces of his bandmates.

"Harry, what's go--"

"I'm gay." It bursts out of him, cutting off whatever Liam was about to say. 

Silence. No one says anything, too caught up in Harry's shock announcement.

"What?" The question seems to tear it's way from Liam's throat.

"Well, I'm not actually gay, I'm bisexual." It's said with a calm that Harry doesn't feel. His heartbeat is thundering in his ears.

"What-- how come you've never told us?" It's almost a shout, anger and hurt colouring every word that manages to tear it's way past Niall's lips. "Didn't you trust us? We're meant to be your best friends! I can't beloved you didn't trust us with this." Everyone of Niall's words is laced with a heavy Irish brogue, a telltale sign of the blonde boys anger.

"I do trust you! It's just that--"

"Just what?" Zayn cuts him off, not letting him explain. Throughout all of this Louis' had remained unusually quite and in his seat whereas everyone else had jumped to their feet after Harry's shock exclamation. 

"I've never told anyone before, I've never actually said the words." He looks into each of their faces, trying to make them understand. "You're the first people I've ever said it to!"

"Really?" It's the first thing Louis' said since this while thing began. It feels like hours ago but must only have been minutes since The Words tore their way out if Harry. There's a look of shock on Louis' face that's reflected on the other lads faces.

"Yeah. People before have always just walked in on me with a another boy and just known. That's how my mum, my whole family even, found out. They just walked in and then figured it out for themselves but you guys never did." The words are said softly, relief evident in every word now that his bandmates anger had subsided.

Before he's even finished speaking he's being wrapped up in four pairs of arms.

"That must have been really hard for you, Haz. We're sorry we got angry at you. Forgive us?" The words are spoken directly into his ear in a broad Doncaster drawl.

"Of course." Is his answer. "I could never not forgive you. You're my best friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome. Just leave a comment below and tell me what you think.


End file.
